WO2005/092410A1 describes an infusion set for intermittent or continuous administration of a therapeutically substance, such as insulin, comprising an infusion part for insertion into a patient and a connector for connecting the infusion part with a medical device through a tube, the connector being axially displaceable relative to the infusion part. The infusion part comprises an adhesive support, a base part with a first set of guiding means and at least two retention devices for locking the connector to the infusion part, a cannula extending from said base part and being in fluid communication with a cavity. The cavity is further adapted to receive a second cannula extending from the connector, which second cannula is in fluid communication with the tube. The connector also comprises at least two arms comprising means corresponding to the retention devices extending from the base part.
The coupling mechanism between the infusion part and the connector of this infusion set is quite strong when the arms are in a locked position The risk/chance of pulling the connector away from the infusion part when positioned on the skin of the patient is negligible for this known infusion set, as the device has front-facing arms and corresponding retention devices.
When a patient accidentally pulls or overloads the tube extending from the infusion set via the connector by pulling the tube in an upward direction, this results in the connector being tilted relative to the infusion part thereby tightening the engagement between the retention devices on the infusion part and the corresponding retention devices on the two arms of the connector. In this way, the strong coupling mechanism between the connector and the infusion part will result in both the connector and the infusion part not being able to disconnect from each other when the connector or the tube of the connector is being overloaded or pulled in an upward direction but resulting in the whole infusion set being pulled out of the patient's skin. The patient will then have to re-inject a new infusion set with the resulting discomfort.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an infusion set having a coupling mechanism between the infusion part and the connector which coupling mechanism separates the connector from the infusion part when the infusion set is being exposed to overload or accidental pulling of the tube extending from the connector.
It is another object of the invention to provide an infusion set with a clear view of the insertion site.